Earth,Wind And Alot More
by Fathir
Summary: Ok, so I know the first about, 5 chapters are really short, because I want the story to more focus on Aang and Toph's life after they get SPOILER:Married The chapters after that will be much longer, and a bigger plot will unfold.
1. The Kiss

**Earth, Wind, and A lot More**

Chapter 1

The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or own any of Avatar, but my birthday is coming up.**

5 _ years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, the group takes a well earned rest from their hard work. Zuko is now currently the Fire Lord, and Sokka and Suki have had their first child, a baby girl named Myru. Katara has been helping rebuild the Southern Water Tribe and training waterbenders. Toph went back home, but decided to leave again to be free and see her friends. Aang has be trying to locate any surviving Air Nomads, while at the same time trying to work out disputes between the three nations._

_They decided it was time for a break and met each other in Ba Sing Sei. _

**It happened when they were training.**

**Aang and Toph were sparring in a small canyon near the city. Being bored, they decided to find someplace that they could earthbend in. "C'mon Twinkle Toes, That all you got?!?" yelled Toph. Aang smiled and created a wall of earth to distract her and then launched a boulder at her. Toph laughed and split the bolder in two, and redirected the halves back at him. Aang rolled to get away from them. Toph had predicted this and had kept control over the boulder halves. Stopping them, she slammed them into his back. **

"**Had enough punishment?" Toph said, grinning. "Not Yet!" Aang responded, grinning as well. As Aang fought, he noticed changes in Toph. She had become a woman and he hadn't even noticed. Her headband had fallen off, letting her dark hair cascade over her shoulders. He began to look to her chest when he caught himself. "**_**Stop it. So she's changed. Big Deal."**_** Ever since Katara had broken up with him to be with Zuko, he had been spending most of his time with Toph or Sokka. Aang grunted as a boulder slammed into his stomach while he had been examining Toph. Aang propelled himself forward and prepared to strike when he realized Toph wasn't there anymore. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground with earth shackles. "Give up!" Toph said triumphantly. "Never!" Aang replied, gritting his teeth. As she held him there, Toph looked Aang over. "**_**Wait, what am I doing? Am I really looking him over?"**_** Aang noticed her slight moment of hesitation, and he was able to work his right hand loose. He quickly bended a large rock over and hit Toph on the back with it. Startled, Toph collapsed on top of him, their lips connecting. At first, neither of them realized what was going on, and began to kiss. Sokka came up to tell them it was time for lunch. When he saw them, he resisted the urge to laugh. Instead he said "Having fun?" while chuckling. Toph realized what was happening first and leaped off of Aang. Aang, still very much surprised, widened his eyes when he saw who he had been kissing. Toph first slammed Aang with a rock pillar, and then began to chase Sokka. Eventually, she caught him and pinned him to the ground. "What, didn't get enough from Aang?" Blushing ferociously, she jammed him into a hole and said "Tell anyone what you saw and I will rip your head off a feed it to a moose-lion." she growled. "Ok, Ok, Just kidding. I won't tell anyone. So how long have you two been smashing lips?" He joked. "Wait, come back! Get me out of this hole! Toph!! Please!!!!!!!!!" Toph stormed away thinking **_**"Why did I kiss Aang in the first place? I don't like him. I think." **_** With those thoughts racing through her head, she went back to her guest room in the back of the Jasmine Dragon.**


	2. Evasion and Dreams

Chapter 2

Evasion and Dreams

**Toph ran into her room, cracking the earth as she walked. "**_**Stupid Twinkles! Why did he kiss me?!? I'm going to kill him!"**_** But deep down she knew that she had enjoyed it and wanted to kiss Aang again. Angrily, she shoved away these thoughts and slammed the door. Without thinking, she blew open the wall separating her room and Katara's. After breaking down the wall, she noticed two fast heartbeats in the room. Zuko and Katara stopped kissing and drew apart, their faces flaming. "No, no, go on. I can't see, remember?" Toph said, waving and hand in front of her blind eyes. Red faced, the two left, and Toph lazily rebuilt the wall, making a few rock walls. After bending a few bricks around in her room for awhile, dinner was ready and she left. Sensing Aang's light footsteps, she grabbed some food off the table and rushed back to her room. Moments later, Aang appeared. "Has anyone seen Toph?" he asked. "Yeah, she grabbed some food and ran back too her room." Suki told him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Nope, everything is great, isn't it Aang?" Sokka answered, while grinning and flashing him a thumbs up. Aang blushed, and tried to hide it, and failed miserably. Meanwhile Toph had finished eating her dinner, and drifted off to sleep. **

_**She had just woken up. She stretched and noticed someone in the bed next to her. Smiling, she pulled the covers back to see Aang's face. His eyelids fluttered open, and he smiled too. Toph snuggled closer to him and sighed.**_

**Toph woke with sweat all over her face.**_** "What was that!?!? Stupid Twinkles. Now he's making me dream about him too. It's his fault."**_

**The next day was very nice and sunny, with spring in the air. But as soon as Toph came by, everything seemed to wither a little. "Toph? Do you…. want to practice?" Aang asked. "Fine" she growled, "I'll meet you there." Aang sighed with relief. He had expected her to pummel him right there. Sokka overheard, grinning, he gave Aang a thumbs up and told him to go for it. Unfortunately for Sokka, Toph heard Sokka. The next thing everyone heard was a loud scream.**

**When Aang arrived at the canyon, a boulder seemed to fly out of no where to slam him in the back. "Bout time, Twinkles." She hissed like a two-headed rat viper. Toph released a flurry of rocks on to Aang. He barely dodged them, and he still had to use a little airbending. "Are you trying to kill me!?!?!" Aang yelled as more rocks flew towards him. "How'd you guess, Twinkles?" she replied, launching a wall of earth towards him. Aang did the one thing he could do. He ran.**

**Aang ran to the only spot where he felt safe from Toph. In the air, on his glider. Flying around, he began to think about how he really felt about Toph. **_**"If she knew I enjoyed that kiss she would kill me, get Katara to heal me, and then kill me again. Do I like her? She was really pretty when she was trying to kill me.**_** Aang had zoned out, going lower and lower. Meanwhile, Toph had been giving chase on a moving rock mound. She leaped off of it and tackled him. She punched him until he had bruises all over his face and two black eyes. "That's what you get for messing with the greatest earthbender in the world!!" Toph leapt off of him and sped away.**


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3**

Realization

**Toph stormed back to her room. She felt a lot better. But she had a nagging feeling in the back of her brain that said "**_**You like him. You like him a lot."**_

**Later at dinner, when Katara had healed both Aang's face and Sokka's broken limbs, Toph came into the room and walked over to Aang. "Look, I'm sorry I beat you up. Truce?" Aang's heartbeat skyrocketed when he saw Toph. **_**"What's with him? I only came over here to apologize for beating the stuffing out of him" **_**Toph thought. Then she realized why Aang's heartbeat flew up. Her hair was down, and she was wearing more revealing clothes. "S-s-sure Toph."**

**After dinner, Aang went to Toph's room. He knocked on the door softly. "Toph? Toph? Are you in there?" She opened the door and motioned for him to come in. "Ummm… hi Toph, I need to tell you something." Aang said, nervously pulling his hand through his hair. He had decided to keep his hair after it started to grow again. "Well, spit it out then." Aang started to say something, then stopped, and then started again. **_**"What if she doesn't like me? What if she kills me twice over?"**_** Aang started and finally found something to say, his heart beating so fast Toph could almost feel it without her powers. "You look b-b-beautiful tonight, Toph. Aang managed to stammer out. "Is that it? Well that was a waste of ti-"Aang had felt an overcoming urge to do something and had made a spilt second decision. Aang grabbed Toph around the waist and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like hours, each second deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart to gasp for air. "If you don't feel what I'm feeling right now Toph, you can kill me." Aang said, panting. "I-I-I think I'm in love with you. Please don't hurt me." Instead, Toph pulled him forward and kissed him again. After breaking apart a second time, Toph finally responded in a small voice "You're in love…. With me? Aang nodded. "If you don't believe me, check my heartbeat. Tell me I'm lying." For the first time in days, Aang saw Toph smile. Good night, Aang. Surprised at her use of his real name, he stood there in the hallway, dumbfounded. "Good night, Toph." Aang finally responded.**

**Aang couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept wandering back to Toph. He felt very lonely and scared for some reason, when all of a sudden someone climbed into the bed next to him. "Hi Aang. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come sleep with you." Aang blushed, his cheeks turning a deep red crimson. Aang and Toph wrapped their arms together and held each other close. Soon, Aang heard the earthbender's soft snores next to him, and he drifted off to sleep, all his troubles forgotten. **


	4. Dating

**Chapter 4**

**Dating **

**After that day, Aang and Toph spent almost all of their time together, but the only person who had any idea of what was going on was Sokka. They went to dinner, plays, lunch, balls, and sometimes they just snuggled together. Suki and Katara had cornered Toph in her room and started interrogating her. "Ok Toph, now we want to know what's going on! We haven't seen you around for awhile!" Katara said. "Yeah" Suki chimed in. "What's going on?" Toph's face reddened a little. "I need to go." Toph said quickly, trying to dash around them. After a few failed attempts at this, she sighed and said "I have a date, okay?" Both girls' mouths fell open. Recovering quickly and deciding not to ask questions (Though it was killing her not too) they said "We'll help you get ready!" Toph groaned as the two girls did her hair and put on a few dashes of makeup. After the makeup, Toph got up to go. "Wait!!!!" Katara exclaimed. "You can't go on a date dressed like that!" Katara and Suki rummaged through Toph's closet. They finally found something for her to wear. "It's perfect!" the two girls exclaimed.**

**Aang stood waiting for Toph wondering what was taking her so long. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Aang whirled around and almost fell over when he saw Toph. "Hi Aang. Sorry I'm late." The only thing Aang could say was "Wow." Aang and Toph walked into the room, arms linked.**

**Aang found himself staring at Toph almost the whole night. Her raven black hair was down, and it rolled down her shoulders like a black wave. The dress Katara and Suki had picked out for her was green with small emeralds cuffing the bottom. It had a flower pattern in the middle of it. Right then Aang realized that he loved Toph no matter what, and wouldn't go back to Katara even if she said she wanted him back. Aang was shaken out of his realization by Toph. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there? Twinkles?" Aang suddenly kissed Toph and she returned the kiss. Gasping for air a minute later, the couple broke apart. "Do you want to dance?" Aang asked Toph. Smiling, she agreed, and the pair danced the night away.**


	5. Proposal and Marriage

**Chapter 5**

Proposal and Marriage

**After that night, the couple retired to their separate bedchambers. When Toph got to hers, she found Suki and Katara waiting for her. "So, how did it go with **_**Aang**_**?"**

**Toph stuttered for a minute and then asked "How did you know?" Suki and Katara grinned. "Actually, we didn't. You just told us." Toph groaned. "Sokka told us everything." Toph groaned again. "We'll leave you to sleep.**

**The next day Aang went to the store to buy a ring for Toph, but he couldn't find any good ones that he thought that she would like. The only thing he had found and bought was the perfect emerald. He had carved the Earth and Air symbols into it, intertwined together. Aang told everyone that he may be gone a few days. By then, everyone knew that Toph and Aang were a couple.**

**After three days, Aang came to and asked her to meet him in the canyon later that night. "Why can't you tell me here?" Toph asked, a little annoyed. "It's kinda important." He replied. "Fine." She responded.**

**Later, Toph stood there waiting for Aang. She was about to leave when he glided over her and landed. "Well, what did you want?" Toph asked. "Toph, I love you. Will you marry me?" Toph stood there, astonished, with a blush creeping up her face. After a minute, she said in a quiet voice "****Yes****" Aang leaped with joy and then slipped the ring on her finger. The band was made from space earth. Aang had come across a stall with some of the substance, and had bended it into a ring shape. Then he had the band polished so it would look nice.**

**The next day Toph and Aang came to breakfast with the news. "Well, everyone, we have some big news." Aang said. "What, you got Toph preg-OW!" Suki elbowed Sokka before he could finish the sentence. Aang and Toph went red at the notion. "A-a-actually we're getting married in two weeks at the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole." Aang said. Everyone offered their congratulations. Suddenly a baby began to cry. "Myru!" Suki exclaimed, and took of dragging Sokka with her. Soon Suki emerged with Myru in her arms. "Isn't she just the cutest widdle thing" Katara cooed, tickling Myru under her chin. Aang was smiling and looking at Myru when Sokka pulled him aside. "Aang, run!" Sokka whispered. "Women are insane! Marriage means your life is over! Women will begin to control your life!!!" Aang stood there with a confused expression on his face. "WE HEARD THAT!!!!!!" the girls shouted angrily. They began to chase Sokka around, and a few minutes later they finally cornered him. Suki used some of the chi blocking techniques Ty Lee had taught her, while Toph and Katara used their bending to secure him in a ball of ice and rock. "Hey, c'mon, I was only kidding!" Sokka pleaded. "We're insane, remember?" Suki said with a devilish glint in her eye. After rolling Sokka down the street for awhile, the girls finally let Sokka go, who had made an "Accident" in his pants when they rolled him down some steps.**

**Two weeks later Aang and Toph were preparing for the ceremony. Aang began to panic. "What if I'm making a mistake? What if something goes wrong?!?! AAGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sokka slapped him twice. "Look Aang, if Toph didn't kill you when you proposed to her, she's not going to kill you now." Aang calmed down at Sokka's logic. "And, you look, umm, dashing?" Sokka said uncertainly. Aang was wearing traditional Air Nomad Robes, except that they were green and yellow instead of the usual colors.**

**In another room, Toph was having a similar problem. "What if one day, he just decides that he doesn't love me anymore, and he'll leave?" Toph said, with a worried expression on her face. Katara consoled her by saying "Toph, you are beautiful, smart, strong, and probably tons of other things Aang would use to describe you. He won't leave you. And if he does, I'll be there to whip him back into shape." Toph was wearing a red and yellow dress with swirling patterns all over it.**

"**Thanks Katara." Toph said, feeling much better. **

**The whole wedding went by in a blur for Aang and Toph. Right after they became legally married, they kissed. After the ceremony was the wedding party. Toph and Aang danced and had conversations with their friends from the 3 nations. After a few toasts of cactus juice, Aang carried Toph up to their bed. He pulled the covers over her. After Aang got ready for bed, he slipped in next to her, smiling and thinking as he drifted off to sleep **_**"Everything is Perfect."**_

_**

* * *

Ok, Please Read and review, this is my biggest chapter yet and one of my favs, please enjoy!  
**_


	6. Honeymoon and Surprises

**Chapter 6**

Honeymoon and Surprises

**Aang woke in total confusion. **_**"Where am I?"**_** Then Aang remembered. The memories from the day before flooded back to him. He smiled. "Morning Toph." She smiled back. "Morning Aang." Aang was in a great mood. They went down to breakfast together. "So, where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Katara asked, trying to start a conversation. "Well, I wanted to show Toph the Cave of Two Lovers, so I guess that's it." Aang said, blushing furiously. "Those two are going to be doing a lot of loving, am I right?" Sokka said, grinning. Aang and Toph both blushed and decided not to respond. Katara and Suki both whacked him with a spoon.**

**That afternoon, Aang and Toph prepared to leave for the cave. The rest of the gaang gathered around Appa. "Bye! Have Fun!" Katara said. Sokka snickered. Everyone groaned. They all knew what was going through his mind. The rest of them said goodbye, and with that, they took off.**

**After a few hours of flying, Aang landed Appa near a small lake and tried to help Toph down, but she refused. **_**"Same ol' Toph." **_**Aang thought, smiling. They made a fire quickly and set up a large earth tent for the two of them. Aang cooked them a dinner of noodles and rice. After finishing his dinner, Aang examined the woman who was now his wife, and all of the reasons he married her came back to him. Toph realized Aang was staring at her and turned her sightless eyes on him. "I love you Toph." Aang said. "Then prove it." She said, looking at the tent. Aang's heartbeat skyrocketed and he nodded, then remembering she couldn't see him nodding, he said "Okay." Together, they walked into the tent.**

**The next morning Aang woke up smiling, Toph next him, still asleep. He stroked her hair, which made her wake up. "Ready for some breakfast?" Aang asked. Toph mumbled sleepily. **_**"She looks so cute when she's half asleep."**_** Aang thought. Aang went out and started making some grain porridge for them. After Toph fully awoke and had dressed, they had their breakfast and took off. After a few minutes, Aang hear gagging noises behind him and he turned around to see the unpleasant sight of Toph throwing up her breakfast all over Appa's fur. Aang tried to ignore it, but the stench of half-digested porridge filled his nostrils. Eventually he landed next to a stream to wash Appa. Aang offered his help to Toph when she tried to climb down, and was surprised when she accepted. **_**"There really must be something wrong with her."**_** Aang thought. "Are you okay, Toph?" Aang asked. Hearing the worry in his voice, Toph replied "I'm fine. I'm not some baby you have to take care of." Her body contradicted herself when she threw up the rest of her breakfast. "Maybe you should lie down." Aang said, running off to get a sleeping mat. When he laid the mat out in front of Toph and she laid down, he piled a couple of blankets on her. Soon after kissing her on the forehead and standing up, a Fire Nation messenger hawk landed on the ground in front of Aang. He grabbed the scroll and began reading.**

_**Avatar Aang,**_

_**You have been asked to attend a meeting in the Fire Nation Capital. Though we will not start until you arrive, it has also been requested that you come within 2 days time.**_

_**Safe Journey.**_

**Aang groaned. **_**"Probably more political things, like who gets this or that, or other random disputes." **_**Aang thought. **_**"Even worse, it's summer in the Fire Nation."**_** He looked over to Toph, who had fallen asleep. Looking around, he was surprised to see that the sky was dark. Aang went over to the sleeping mat he and Toph now shared, and slipped in next to her. Aang fell asleep with a frown on his face.**

**When morning came around, Aang noticed Toph wasn't next to him and looked around. He was astonished when he saw Toph ****bathing ****in a small 3-feet deep pond. His first instinct was to turn away, but then he remembered that they were married and instead ran over to the small pond. "Um, Toph, why are you bathing? You never take baths." Aang asked. Her sightless eyes turned to him. "I threw up on myself when I woke up." She responded, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Well anyway, we have to go to the Fire Nation for a meeting. Sorry. We can have our honeymoon right after that. I promise." Aang said. Toph groaned. Aang went of to make some breakfast, while Toph finished bathing. When she got out of the water, Aang felt like he had no choice but to stare. Toph put her clothes back on and walked over to Aang and gave him a kiss. They finished their breakfast and climbed on Appa. Aang flinched when he felt something rest on his shoulder. He smiled when he realized that it was Toph, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What does it look like?" Toph asked suddenly. "Huh?" Aang said, surprised by the question. "The sky. The clouds. All of it." Toph said. "Well," Aang began, "Imagine clouds as a big fluffy pillow, kinda like sheep wool. The sky is like water that isn't wet, and the sun is like, is like, a big fire." Aang knew he had failed miserably in describing these things to Toph, and she knew it too. "Thank you for trying." She said, kissing him full on the lips. The kiss lasted for awhile, until they had to break off to breathe. Together they stayed cuddled on Appa until they reached the Fire Nation.**

**Zuko and Katara were there to greet them when they got there. "Katara! What are you doing here?" Aang asked. "Well, since Zuko had to come for this meeting I'd figure I'd tag along with him, so here I am!" Katara said. In a quieter voice, Aang said "Can you check up on Toph while I'm at the meeting later today? She's been throwing up lately, so I'm a little worried about her." Katara nodded. "Don't worry, I'll check on her later for you." After the greetings were finished, Aang went off to prepare for the meeting and to get some lunch. After an hour of dawdling, they finally summoned him. When he walked in, a couple of politicians were arguing. **_**"Here we go again."**_** Aang thought, fighting to keep his features under control.**

**While Aang was attending the meeting, Katara went down the hall to Toph's room in the palace and knocked on the door. "Come in, Sugar Queen." **_**"She is never going to stop doing that, is she?" **_**Katara thought. Katara walked into the room. Toph was sitting on the bed. "Aang sent me to see if you were okay." Katara said, concern in her voice. "It's nothing." Toph said, but Katara could tell she was lying. After Katara tapping her foot on the ground for a few minutes, Toph finally relented. "Fine, fine, just real quick." Katara bended some water out of the basin in the corner. After a few minutes Katara's eyes widened. "Oh. Ohhhh." Katara said knowingly. "What, What!?!" Toph yelled. "Congratulations." She said.**

**Toph wandered around the palace grounds. **_**"How am I going to tell Aang the news? Will he be mad? No, of course he won't. I don't know that for sure though. ARGHHHH!"**_** All of these thoughts were going through Toph's head so fast she became dizzy. She hadn't noticed the footsteps coming her way. "Toph Bei Fong, am I correct?" The man asked. "Who wants to know?" Toph responded. "They say you are the greatest earthbender in the world. But I have my doubts." The man continued. "We'll see." Toph said angrily, launching a rock at her opponent. Dodging, the man continued to mock her bending skills. Laughing, the man continued his verbal onslaught. "I've seen a lemur earthbend better than that when he threw a pebble." In her blind anger, Toph didn't realize that the man was getting closer and closer to her. Suddenly, she felt water encase her entire body and freeze. Toph panicked and tried to move, but she was frozen solid. Then the man held something up to her nose. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she thought **_**"I really am blind right now."**_

**Aang came back from the meeting exhausted. **_**"Who knew politicians could argue for and hour about an unoccupied square of land as big as a tiny house?" **_**Aang walked into his room, expecting to see Toph there. He was surprised when she wasn't there and went to Katara's room. He knocked on the door. Zuko answered the door. "Yeah?" Zuko said. "Can I talk to Katara alone for a minute?" Zuko sighed and yelled "Katara, It's for you!" Katara came to the door. "Hi Aang. Come in." Aang stepped inside. Katara began talking. "Did Toph tell you yet? Are you excited?" Aang stood there with a blank look on his face. "Oh. Whoops." Katara said. "What was she going to tell me?" Aang asked. "Well, she probably wanted to tell you herself, but, she's pregnant." Aang fainted and collapsed onto the floor. Katara winced. "Aang, Aang, wake up!" Katara slapped him lightly a couple of times and he got up. "But where is she?" Aang asked, still a little shaky. "I thought she was with you, but I guess not. Let's go look for her. Maybe she left a note. Did you check your room?" Aang shook his head. Going back to Aang's room, they searched for a note, and Katara found one on the dresser. Her eyes widened when she read it. **_**Avatar Aang,**_

_**We have your wife in custody, and if you do not meet our demands by 3 days after today, she will die, and we will take over the nations by force. You must get all of the nation leaders to agree to hand over control of the nations they control to us. If you meet these demands, your wife will be safely returned to you. If not, the consequences are spelled out above. Come to this place on the marked on the map on the back of this note when you have the consent of the nations.**_

_**The Jiyū Na**_

**When Aang read the letter, he lost control. His tattoos began to glow, and he floated up into the air. Before Katara could get to him, she was blown away by the strong air currents swirling around Aang. A large portion of the palace was blown off. **_**"I'll never forgive myself for using this on Aang." **_**Katara bloodbended Aang to the ground and wrapped him in a hug. "When Aang came out of his frenzied Avatar state, he stood there with Katara. "Thank You." Aang whispered.**

**The next day Aang prepared to set off. "Zuko, can you send messenger hawks to the other nations to tell them of the situation?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded. "Aang, at least let us help you." Katara said, concern in her voice. "No. I have to do this alone. She's my wife." Katara nodded unhappily. With all of his farewells said, Aang took off on Appa, set on finding his wife. **_**"Why does this man think that he can take over all of the nations? He can't be that powerful. Can He?"**_** Aang thought.**

**Toph was trapped in a wooden box, unable to see. The wood was thick enough so that punching wouldn't work, and after a few minutes, Toph gave up and sat panting on the floor. She was fed regularly though, and it was food for nobles and rich people. Toph had yelled "What do you want from me" and "Come in here so I can teach you a lesson" several times, but no one responded. For one of the few times in her life, Toph was afraid. She would never show it though, and always put up a brave front.**

**Aang was beginning to despair. On the map, the location marked was just a patch of ocean. When it became dark, Aang continued on until he had no strength left. Going into the Avatar State, Aang made a platform of earth rise up from the bottom of the ocean, still connected to the bottom. With the power of the Avatar State draining from him, he made an earth tent and rolled out a sleeping mat. Under the blankets, Aang couldn't sleep. He had gotten used to Toph there next to him. Rolling around for awhile, Aang finally drifted into a restless sleep.**

**The next day, Aang's energy was fully restored. He took off and didn't look back.**

**After A few hours, he spotted what looked like a small island. Aang landed Appa on it, sure that it was the right place. But when he looked around, all he saw was a small wood. Aang knew his instincts were not wrong, and using the technique Toph had taught him years ago, he found an underground cavern. Making a hole, he kept going until he sensed people. ****Slowly he peeked his head out and saw a room with a few men in it guarding a wooden box. ****The box rattled some and Aang could hear Toph's voice. "Lemme out of her and I'll show you what bending is!" Toph yelled. One of the men kicked the box. Aang's temper flared, but he kept it under control. He forced himself to look around the complex. He stumbled across a room where he heard voices. "You must give me more time, master." Aang heard a man say in a pleading voice. Aang heard a smack and a moan. "I cannot give you much, fool. You promised me control in at least a week!" the voice was eerie and cold. "Please, give more time!" the man said. "Very well, you have a month. If you fail me again, you will die, and I will rule alone." The other voice said. "Thank you, Daraku Sa Seru!" Aang frowned. **_**"What kind of name is that?" **_**he thought. Aang went back to where Toph was being held captive. There were four men, Aang noticed. "**_**Should be easy." **_**Aang thought, jumping down. In a moment, the men recognized him as the Avatar, and immediately began launching fireballs at him, while another one of the men launched rocks. Going into a controlled Avatar State, Aang sent a giant wave of air towards the men. Within seconds they were all knocked out. Aang used the water he had brought with him and sliced the box open. **

**Toph had been inside the box when Aang began fighting the men. She heard a few fireballs and grunts, and then the box opened. Someone grabbed her and pulled her to them. Since she still couldn't see, she didn't know her rescuer was Aang, and pushed him away. As soon as she got on solid ground, Toph realized who it was. She ran over to him and kissed him. "How sweet." said a voice behind them. They immediately broke off and turned to face whoever had spoken. "I am Zhin. Leader of the Jiyū Na, the Free Nation. You may go, Avatar. I wasn't really going to harm her. But, you have made a grave mistake." Aang scowled at the man, and decided to leave. Carrying Toph bridal-style, they exited the cavern and climbed onto Appa.**

**Once they got back to the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Toph began to talk. "Aang, I need to tel-"Aang cut her off. "I already know. Katara told me." Aang said. "Please don't be mad." Toph said. Aang was surprised. "I'm not mad, Toph. I'm happy. I'm going to be a father." Aang said soothingly. Toph smiled.**

**Later that night, Aang went to talk to Avatar Roku, hoping the older Avatar would have some wisdom. "It's good to see you Aang." Avatar Roku said. "Aang bowed and said "Likewise." Roku sensed that Aang was troubled. "What is the problem Aang?" Aang fidgeted around. "Who is Daraku Sa Seru?" Roku flinched at the mention of the name. "He is a spirit that exists in both of our worlds. He is known as "The Corrupter". He has been leading mankind astray since they were created. But why do want to know, Aang?" Roku asked. "Because I think he's planning something big." Suddenly, Roku's eyes widened. "I have to go, Aang." And with that Roku disappeared. Aang got up and shook his head. He climbed into bed and decided to call a meeting with all of the nation's leaders the next day.**

**In the morning, Aang got up and stretched. He sent messengers to the respective leader's rooms, each of which had arrived on airship when Zuko sent them a message. Aang walked into the Fire Lord's meeting room and sat down. Gradually, the nation leaders filed into the room. The meeting began after the Earth King finally arrived. Aang began the meeting with sharing the information he had overheard and what he had read on the letter. "We need to rally our military defenses. Even though I do not prefer fighting, it may be the only way to end this. We do not know when the forces of The Jiyū Na will attack, or where. We need to be ready." One of the leaders raised a point. "What do we do until then?" he asked. "We hope for the best." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in assent.**

**

* * *

Please Review! This is my favorite Chapter So Far! The weird names I used actually mean stuff. This is by far the longest chapter I've written. Enjoy!  
**


	7. Invasion

**Chapter 7**

**Invasion**

Aang woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready to go. Looking around, he saw that Toph was already awake and getting dressed for the day. He leaped out of bed and gave Toph a big kiss. "Someone's in a good mood." She said, smiling. Then, there was a knock on the door. Aang opened it to find a servant. "Avatar Aang, your presence is humbly requested by Fire Lord Zuko." Aang sighed. Giving Toph one last long kiss and stroking her dark hair, Aang left.

The palace servant directed him to where Zuko was. He was standing on a balcony with Katara. "You wanted to see me?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded and asked Katara to leave. Zuko turned to Aang. "We lost contact with some of our naval ships that were patrolling Fire Nation waters about an hour ago." Zuko said. "Any idea what happened?" Aang asked. Zuko shook his head. "I sent out a war balloon to investigate the area though. It should be back soon." Aang nodded and left.

At the cavern in the island, Daraku Sa Seru was very angry. "I want to attack now! Launch all of our forces towards the Fire Nation. The Avatar is the only one who can stop this takeover. We must destroy him first, before he gets a chance to destroy us." Bowing quickly, Daraku Sa Seru's general rushed off to give the order. "As for the Avatar, I will handle him personally." The spirit smiled, and when he did, the room emptied.

Aang heard the warning siren and rushed to the palace. Meeting Zuko half-way, and asked him what was going on. "The sentries have spotted an unknown fleet of ships headed this way." Aang looked around for Toph until he found her, trying to get to the fight. Aang stopped her. "Toph, you can't fight. You're pregnant!" Aang exclaimed. Toph growled and shoved him out of the way. _"These must be the mood swings Katara told me about." _Aang groaned. _"I don't have time for this."_ Aang whirled Toph around. "Go back to the room. Wait there. Please." Aang pleaded. Toph harrumphed and slowly began walking back to their room. Aang ran back to see that the ships had landed on the shore. Tanks and men flooded out of them. With a loud cry, they charged. Aang used waterbending to slice a tank in half, and then froze some of the men. Aang began to tire. _"For all the tanks and men I take out, six more of them seem to come out."_ Suddenly, the men in front of the ships bowed down. Daraku Sa Seru had come to the battle.

Aang sensed a chilling presence that made him shiver. A large thing came out of the ship. It was all of the things that Aang was afraid of. He saw visions in its skin of all of his friends and family dead. Aang crumpled to the ground on his knees. The spirit smiled coldly. _"Look past it Aang. Fight it!" _ Avatar Roku's voice said in his head. Aang stayed on the ground, the spirit slinking towards him. Suddenly, a large rock flew through the air and slammed into the side of Daraku Sa Seru. "Oh, so the Avatar must be saved by his little blind wife. How sweet." The spirit said, obviously amused. Toph was knocked over onto the ground when Daraku Sa Seru hit her. Aang awoke from his trance when he heard the cries of Toph. He now saw Daraku Sa Seru as what he really was. Daraku Sa Seru was a jet black serpent with large fangs, legs, and wings. The large snake-like spirit was standing over Toph, savoring what he was about to do. Aang, in one last desperate attempt, leaped in front of Daraku Sa Seru, placing his hand on it's head. Aang concentrated, pitting his own will against that of Daraku Sa Seru. They both screamed in pain, and blew apart from each other. Daraku Sa Seru got up. "I will return, Avatar. I will have my revenge." With that, Daraku Sa Seru took off and disappeared into the distance. When the Jiyū Na saw that their leader had run, they boarded their ships and went full speed away from the Fire Nation.

Aang was on the ground, moaning. Toph kneeled over him, tears coming out of her sightless eyes. Zuko and Katara flew over on Appa. They loaded him on and took him to his room. Katara tried to healed him, but it did no good. Toph stayed there the entire time, murmuring "Aang, wake up, please wake up." Aang stayed asleep for three weeks, but Toph never left. Servants brought her food, and she ate, even though she wasn't feeling hungry. She only had an empty feeling in her stomach that food couldn't fill. Sokka and Suki traveled from The Southern Water Tribe to see Aang. After almost a month, Aang's tattoos glowed brightly. Toph sat in a chair, waiting and hoping. Aang sat up in the bed. Looking around, Aang saw Toph in a chair, sitting there. Aang cleared his throat. "Toph? What are you doing? What happened?" Aang said. Toph leaped out of the chair, and kissed Aang. After a long time, they broke apart, and Toph slapped Aang across the face. "NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!" Aang sat there, a confused look on his face. Toph explained what happened while Aang rubbed his cheek. Aang chuckled. _"Leave it to Toph to slap me for being okay." _They sat together for awhile, both glad he was okay. Eventually Aang said, "Maybe we should let the others know I'm awake." Toph shrugged. "It was nice to have you to myself for awhile anyway." Aang blushed, unable to stop himself. They went to the dining hall to get some dinner. On the way, Toph said to Aang "I bet Katara is going to go motherly on you and lecture you like crazy." When they got to the dining hall, Katara ran up to Aang. "Aang! You're okay! Why would you do that!?! It worried us all. You should be in bed resting." Aang zoned out and saw Toph grinning at him, her arms folded across her chest. "Told you so." Toph whispered as she passed him. Aang almost tripped over himself trying to get to food. He piled as much food as he could onto one plate. In a second, the plate was empty. Aang made another plate and was about to inhale that one too when Katara stopped him. "You're eating like Sokka." Sokka began to protest, and then decided to beef it up. "Me and Aang, we eat like real men." Sokka said, puffing him chest out. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?!? What did I do? Come on guys, tell me!" Sokka whined. Sokka's voice just made everyone laugh harder.

Aang woke up feeling as if all of his troubles had drained away. Toph was there next to him, already awake. Neither of them moved, enjoying the company of one another. After about an hour of snuggling, Aang finally said "You know we have to get up sometime." Toph grunted, snuggling closer. Aang tried to move, but Toph pulled him back and growled. Aang sighed. They stayed that way until noon, when Toph finally got tired of snuggling with him. Relieved, Aang slipped out of bed and put his clothes on. Aang left quietly, as not to disturb Toph. Aang was full of excitement. He climbed on Appa so that he could go and finish the project he had been working on.

Toph woke up to find Aang gone. She went to the dining hall and asked her friends if they knew where Aang was. After a moment of hesitation, they all responded "No." Toph growled. "I know you guys are lying. Where is he!?!" Katara shrugged and said "Aang said he was going to show you himself, and I don't want to ruin it." Toph stamped the earth, causing a small quake. She sat down in a bad mood.

Aang returned later in the afternoon. He leaped off of Appa and rushed to his room. Toph was waiting for him. "You have 3 seconds to tell me where you were." Toph said angrily. Aang was taken aback, but he responded with "I have to show you." Saying that, he picked up Toph marital style and leaped onto Appa. "Yip Yip!"

They arrived at Aang's surprise an hour later. They landed on a medium sized island about the size of the Fire Nation Palace. In fact, Aang had made a mansion in the middle of it. There was an earth wall circling the island and a hot spring. Next to the mansion. A stream flowed through the island, and there were a lot of fruit trees and berry bushes. The mansion itself had four different floors and a small tiny underground cavern, which Aang had put in rocks from The Cave of Two Lovers. The mansion also had spare rooms in case they wanted company or their friends over. The floor was made of earth tiles, so that Toph could see. Each spare room had a bed for two, and Aang had put in a nursery. Toph and Aang's room already had their things in it, packed into closets and drawers. "Surprise." Aang said. Toph turned around and kissed him as long as she could without dying from suffocating, and then the married pair walked into their new house together.

_7 months after the invasion and the small scuffle with the Jiyū Na, Everything is peaceful and has returned to normal. Suki is pregnant again, and Katara and Zuko have gotten married. Toph is going to have her baby soon._

"Aang, the baby is kicking again!" Toph called. Aang rushed up the stairs to place his hand on his blind wife's bulging belly. Aang chuckled. "Sure takes after its mother." The baby was kicking hard enough to knock Aang backwards. Toph smiled proudly. Aang walked back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast for them, when a messenger hawk swooped through the window. Aang unrolled the message.

_Surprise!_

Aang looked around with confusion on his face. Then he heard a knock at the door. Aang walked over cautiously and pulled it open to see his friends standing there. "Hi Aang ol buddy, we came to see visit you!" Sokka said. After the rest of the former gaang greeted Aang and came in, Toph came downstairs. Katara immediately stepped over to her. "Toph, you should be sitting down in your condition." Toph interrupted her. "Yeah Yeah, I'll be alright. Stop nagging." Katara harrumphed. Everyone else in the room tried not to laugh, but they couldn't help it. Katara tried to leave with her head held high, but tripped on one of the stairs, falling down. Eventually Katara began to laugh too. When all the laughter died down, Katara asked what was so funny. Then everyone started laughing again. Sokka wiped tears from his eyes and said "Katara, we're not laughing with you. We're laughing **at **you." Two seconds later Katara was chasing Sokka outside. Aang chuckled again. "I missed seeing them try to kill each other." Everyone left in the room chuckled along with Aang.

Aang was shaken awake in the middle of the night. "Go away." Aang mumbled. "Fine, but I thought you might want to know that Toph went into labor, because, she's your wife and all but…." Sokka whispered. Aang leaped out of bed. "Where is she?" Aang asked, worried. "She's fine, she's with Katara." Aang threw his clothes on and ran down the hall. Sokka watched him go and then said "Other way." Aang ran to the room in time to see rocks fly out of the door. Toph screamed. Aang covered his ears. _"It's going to be a long night." _Aang thought.

Aang was still outside of the room when Katara poked her head out and said "You can come in now." Aang rushed inside. Toph was holding a small bundle, smiling. "What do you want to name him, Aang?" Toph asked. Aang thought about it for a long time, and then said softly "Taru." Toph nodded, and repeated the name. "Perfect." She said.

The next day was hard for the whole gaang, considering it started at midnight. Aang and Toph woke up as soon as the baby began to cry. Groggily getting out of bed, Toph thought _"This better not happen every night."_ Toph fed the baby and patted it on the back. Aang was in the doorway, watching his wife feed and pat the baby. "How'd you know to do that?" Aang asked, making Toph jump. She had been so into what she was doing, she hadn't noticed when Aang walked in. The sudden movement made the baby begin to cry again. Aang took the baby and rocked him in his arms. "We need to quiet him down before the whole house wakes up." Aang whispered. "Too late." Sokka said grumpily. "Unlike you, Suki and I can stop our baby from crying in the middle of the night." The whole gaang came in after Sokka, looking very annoyed. Aang and Katara went to the kitchen and began to fix breakfast. "So…. how's it goin?" Aang asked, trying to start a conversation. "Well, the restoration of my tribe is going really well and" Aang zoned out after the first five minutes. _"Why did I have to ask?" _Aang thought. "Umm... I've got something to do…." Aang said, interrupting. "Sure Aang, I'll finish breakfast later." Aang went up the stairs and found Zuko. "Katara wants you." Aang said, trying not to smile mischievously. Zuko frowned and went downstairs. After Zuko came down, Aang walked down smiling. Zuko was sitting and listening to how well things were going and a bunch of other things Katara wanted to talk about. As Aang walked by, Zuko gave him a dirty look. Aang just smiled some more and went outside. Aang walked along the garden of fruit trees and bushes. He took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents. Toph walked up next to him, holding the baby. Aang tickled Taru under the chin, and he burbled happily. Toph made a small earth bench, sat down, patting the spot next to her. Aang sat down and Toph put her head on his shoulder. They sat uninterrupted until Sokka tried to get them for breakfast. Toph stamped her foot on the ground and sent Sokka flying back to the house. _"If only it could stay like this forever."_ Aang thought. He sighed. Aang kissed Toph suddenly. After they both stopped for air, Toph asked, "What was that for?" Aang smiled and said "Because I felt like I needed too." With that, Aang got up and walked back to the house.

Sokka and Suki were trying to keep Myru under control. She was wailing loudly. Aang walked by their room. He chuckled, then said "Great control over kids, huh Sokka?" Sokka gave him a dirty look when Suki slapped him. "Idiot! I do all the work! It's like you're never here! Oh wait, you aren't!" Suki began to go on a rampage. "From no on, you are helping me!" Aang couldn't resist laughing out loud. Shaking his head, Aang kept going to his room. Toph was already there and Taru down to sleep. Aang climbed into bed. Toph slipped in next to him, but they couldn't fall asleep. "Aang, are you still awake?" Toph whispered. "Yeah, I am- Aang almost jumped when Toph's cold form rolled onto his chest. With the baby sleeping peacefully and the rest of the gaang asleep, Toph and Aang enjoyed their moment, and also the rest of the night.

* * *

Please Review! I thought this chapter was pretty good. But sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but every time I got a chance to work someone would interrupt me. Enjoy!


	8. Revenge

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge Part 1  
**

Aang woke up when he heard the baby cry. Toph groaned and rolled over. "You get it." she said. Aang got up and got Taru. _"What's wrong? We already fed him."_ Aang patted his son on the back, and he threw up all over Aang. Aang groaned. Taru burbled happily._ "How can I resist?" _Aang thought, looking down on the incredibly cute bundle in his arms. Aang sniffed, and he smelled a strange odor beginning to waft off the baby. "Toph, I think he-" Toph cut him off. "You handle it. I've changed him at least 6 times already." Aang sighed and began to change Taru. After giving Taru a bath, Aang went and took a bath to clean up, while Toph smiled mischievously, acting like she was still asleep. Aang dried himself off, and then realized that Toph wasn't asleep. He drew in his breath, and shouted "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Toph responded by throwing Aang out the window.

The rest of the gaang watched them fight. Most of them had heard Aang's panicked yelp when Toph launched him out of the window. "Maybe we should do something." Katara said. "Nahhhh, let them fight. I'm gonna eat breakfast out here." Sokka said. "I don't want to miss all the action." Katara began scolding Sokka, while Suki began to shake with mirth. Sokka looked at her pleadingly. Suki just shook her head and said "You had it coming."

That afternoon, while Aang was in the garden, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Katara. "What were you two fighting over yesterday?" Katara asked. Aang went red. "You guys saw that?" Katara nodded "Everyone did." Aang's cheeks flushed again, turning a deep red color. Suddenly, Aang heard a noise. Using Toph's way of seeing, he earthbended the person into the air. Catching them in an air cushion, Aang dropped them to the ground. "Owwwww." Sokka moaned. "My head." After noticing the dirty looks he was getting, he shrugged and said "The others said that they wanted to know what happened, so they-"A rock smacked into Sokka's back. "Liar." Toph said, menace in her voice. "Okay, Okay, I'm leaving." No one noticed that Katara had slowly walked away, ashamed of herself.

A few hours later, Aang sat down for lunch. "Aang?" It was Katara. "Can I see you outside a moment?" Aang nodded. They left the room and went to the garden. Katara suddenly kissed Aang. Aang shoved her away. "What is wrong with you?!?" Aang shouted, fury in his voice. Katara began to cry, and Aang's heart softened a little. "Things between me and Zuko aren't working out." Katara sobbed. "I thought….." Her voice trailed off. "How am I going to tell Toph?" Aang said out loud. Katara shook her head. "Please don't. I don't want her mad at me too." Aang looked at her, surprised. "Fine." Aang said, but there was a nagging guilty voice in his head that kept saying _"You betrayed her."_ Aang shook it off and left the garden.

It didn't take long for the rest of the gaang to notice Katara and Aang were avoiding each other. Aang was outside in a small meadow full of plants and animals, meditating. Sokka sauntered up to Aang. "So buddy, watcha thinking about?" Aang shrugged. "The beach? Bending? When you and Katara kissed?" Aang fell over, the recovered quickly. "W-what are you talking about?" Aang asked, his voice quavering. Sokka grinned. "I saw the whole thing from the window." Aang mentally kicked himself. _"Leave it to Sokka to learn everything." _Aang thought. **"DON'.ANYONE."** Aang said, attempting to put some menace behind his voice. Sokka just smiled and nodded. _"I have a bad feeling about this……" _ Aang thought.

Sokka was walking around the house looking for something to do, when Toph walked up to him. "Have you seen Aang? It's his turn to feed the baby." Sokka nodded his head, then remembering she was blind, he replied "Yeah, he's meditating outside." Toph walked outside and found Aang it the same spot Sokka had found him at. "It's your turn to feed the baby, Aang." Aang got up, dusted himself off, and began to walk towards the house. "Aang?" Toph's voice stopped him, and he turned around. "Yeah?" Aang said. "What happened between you and Katara?" Aang's heart rate flew up. Toph noticed it, but refrained from frowning. "N-nothing." Aang dashed off into the house. Toph frowned then, but decided not to go after him. Instead she went back to Sokka. "Do you know what's been going on between Aang and Katara?" Sokka stopped walking. "Nothing, as far as I know." Sokka said, struggling to keep his heart rate down. For all of Sokka's efforts, Toph knew he was lying. "Tell me…….." Toph said impatiently. "AangandKatarakissed!" Sokka ran away as fast as he could. Toph went cold. Rage set in when she realized what Sokka said. Toph found Aang, who had just finished feeding the baby. Toph began screaming at the top of her voice. After she was finished, Toph packed her things and said "I'm leaving. Don't look for me." Aang sat with his shoulders slumped.

Toph went and found Sokka, who had been trying to avoid Toph ever since he told her what had happened. "Can you fly me out of here?" Toph asked. Sokka shook his head. "He's not my bison." Toph earthbended him into the ground. Snarling, she asked again. Sokka nodded while having an accident at the same time.

Toph and Sokka left, and everyone saw it. Aang looked up tearfully, watching his wife go.

* * *

I know this is really short, but I wanted to update some, so enjoy! Part 2 will be up as soon as I can manage it!


	9. Revenge Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge Part 2  
**

Aang was depressed. Never had the rest of the gaang ever seen Aang so down before. He only slept, ate, and would sometimes sit in the garden and look towards the sky. Occasionally Katara would try and talk to him, but whenever he saw her he would run away. Sokka had eventually come back with Appa, but without Toph.

Katara was feeling horrible about what she had done, and decided to talk to Aang. She went to his room. "Aang?" Katara called. She heard nothing but shifting. She opened the door and stepped inside. "." Aang growled. Katara almost jumped when she heard the menace in his voice. "Aang, I'm sorry that I did what I did, but-"Aang leaped around, his eyes and tattoos beginning to glow. "_I can't stop him!" _Katara thought with panic. Katara ran out of the room, screaming for everyone to leave. Aang went outside, his emotional Avatar State controlling him completely. Aang began to lift in the air. Everyone saw Aang beginning to float, and looked at Katara. "What are you looking at me for?!?!" Katara yelled over the wind. "You always calmed him down before!!" Sokka yelled back. _"It's worth a try." _Katara thought. Katara moved slowly toward Aang. Aang's head suddenly snapped towards her. Aang's hand lifted, and a huge wave of air slammed into her. Katara flew back, landing in a small pond. Fire shot out of Aang's hand. Katara tried to protect herself with a wave of water, but the fire was too strong, and punched through. Katara screamed.

Toph had made Sokka fly her to Ba Sing Se so that she could visit one of her best friends that weren't in the gaang, Iroh. After getting Sokka to drop her off at the lower ring, she had immediately traveled to the Jasmine Dragon. She knocked on the door, and Iroh answered. Greeting her, he stepped aside to let her in. "Can I stay here for awhile?" Toph asked. Iroh gave her a spare room and let her be. After a few days, Iroh noticed that something was troubling Toph. He asked her at dinner that night. Toph shook her head slowly. Toph and Iroh sat there in silence until Toph exclaimed "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you!" Then she related the whole event, and when she finished, she burst out in tears. Iroh was mildly surprised, but recovered quickly. "Did you get the whole thing?" Iroh asked. Toph looked at him. "The whole what?" Iroh answered her with "The whole story. You said Sokka told you what happened, but did you talk to Aang?" Toph sniveled and then shook her head. "What if it wasn't Aang's fault? You should have talked to him instead of running away." Toph nodded again. "Thanks." She said. "Anytime.' Iroh replied.

The next day Toph made plans to go back to the island and talk to Aang. Since the airship didn't leave until the next day, Toph decided to send a letter ahead. Sending a pigeon from the pigeon office, she began to walk back to the Jasmine Dragon. Taking a shortcut, she walked into an alley. Suddenly, Toph heard a strange whispering noise. "Who's there?" Toph said, her voice determined._ "Probably some muggers."_ Toph thought, losing her stance but on alert. "Oh, my dear, you don't remember me?" said a voice from behind Toph. "You." she growled, launching a boulder at him. Suddenly, Toph was jumped from behind. She struggled, but with no avail. "Sleep….. Sleep." Said the chilling voice. Despite herself, Toph fell asleep.

When Toph woke up, Daraku Sa Seru was standing over her. "Welcome to the Spirit World, my child."

Katara lay in a pool of water, her whole body badly burnt and motionless. Aang floated back to the ground, the glow of his tattoos and eyes fading. Aang saw Katara in the pool of water. "What happened!?!" Aang exclaimed, rushing over to her. Sokka and the rest of the gaang got there first. Sokka turned to him. "YOU DID!" he said, venom in his voice. Aang stepped back. "No….. I wouldn't, I…" Aang's voice trailed off. Aang tried to get near her to help, but Sokka wouldn't let him. "You've done enough." He growled. Aang used airbending to gently move the other members of the gaang out of the way. Leaping forward, Aang placed his hand on her head with his eyes closed, and his tattoos glowed. Suddenly, Katara's burns slowly began to heal.

After about an hour of healing, Aang collapsed on the ground, unconscious from the effort. The whole time, the rest of the gaang watched in fascination.

When Aang woke up, he thought he was dreaming. A big, black shape was heading straight for him. "_Daraku Sa Seru." _ Aang remembered groggily. "A little present, Avatar. See if you can get her back sometime. I'd like to see you try." Laughing, he took off again. Aang started when he realized the bundle that Daraku Sa Seru had dropped was Toph. Picking her up, Aang carried her to their room. At first, Aang thought she was only asleep. Then he checked her pulse. Aang went cold. Trembling, he checked again. He began to glow again, but he controlled himself. _"Wait. Think back. What did he say?" _ Aang relived the whole conversation in his head. Still trembling, Aang sat down on the floor and contacted Avatar Roku. "It's good to see you Aang." Roku said, smiling. Then he frowned. "But I see you have other things on your mind besides socializing." Aang nodded, and then told him about Toph and what Daraku Sa Seru had said to him. Roku frowned again. "Aang, I do not think that your wife is dead." Aang immediately brightened. "Where is she?" Roku sighed heavily. "In the Spirit World." His spirit sunk again when he heard the location. "Do not despair. I know where she is. But you will need help." Aang looked at him. "You'll come with me?" Roku shook his head. "But I will send a friend." Aang broke the connection. Carrying Toph, Aang went outside and made a large cavern in the ground. Closing the top and leaving a few small holes for air, he settled into one spot with Toph next to him. Breathing deeply, Aang began his long journey to bring his wife's spirit back into her body.

* * *

Okay, so I finished the other half of the chapter! Please read,Enjoy,and Review! Look out for the next one soon!


End file.
